


The Cause

by endlessmonachopsis



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Addiction, Alternate Universe, Arguing, F/M, Fake ID, Haircuts, Running Away, Slight OOC, Suicidal Thoughts, Verbal Abuse, i no longer ship this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessmonachopsis/pseuds/endlessmonachopsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer finally gets fed up for being the blame of her parents misery and runs away to a different dimension, destroying Rick's portal gun before leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, here we go. (Give me advice if I need to fix anything, this chapter was speed-written.)

It's 6:42 pm and Summer's hunting for a channel as she waits for her boyfriend to text her back. She checked for phone, he hasn't texted back in a hour and she hasn't been able to hold a conversation with any of her friends because they "gotta go" every ten minutes then don't show up again until three hours or so later.

_'We have a infinite amount of channels and absolutely NOTHING good is on.'_ She thought as a sigh escaped her lips. She sat silent for a moment and she heard her parents begin to argue from inside the kitchen. She placed the remot down and snuck to the kitchen in entrance and peaked in to the kitchen. They were arguing back and fourth about how Rick is ruining everything, why they're still together, and why they stayed together.

Why they stayed together. Yes, She knew. They kept turning tables on who fault was who's but it always come back to the fact that Jerry didn't let Beth get an abortion. That it was Summer's fault that neither of them became what they wanted to be because of an accident. Accident, that's what they called her as she stood in the arch way of the kitchen, fighting back tears. Beth saw her and they'd stopped arguing.

'Summer, We-" Jerry tried to convince her that what was said, wasn't intended. But Summer was tired of it, She ran up to her room, slamming the door and locking it. Plopping down on her bed she curled up, crying into her pillow. Beth and Jerry both felt a pang of guilt while Rick, over in the garage, had to drag a unconscious Morty out the portal in the garage. He dropped him on the floor and kicked his side.

"Wake up." He kicked him again,"Wake up you little shit." Morty basically came back to life and scooted to the wall in shock, looking around to find that he's at home.

"Rick, I don't-don't-don't wanna go on-on any adventures with you anymore." He stood up,"I'm done, I'm seriously fu-fucking done."

Rick just rolled his eyes,"Whatever you say you little turd." Morty just glares at him and leaves stomping his way up to his bedroom as Beth and Jerry watch him past through the living room as Rick steps into the kitchen to grab a what _looks_ like a beer.  
  
"Jeez what happened with you two." Beth and Jerry just look at each other and then back a Rick.

Nine hours pass and everyone is asleep, except for Summer. She's just blankly staring at the ceiling with a billion thoughts running through her head, varying from suicidal to just... running away.

_'Running away.'_ She thinks, pondering the idea and sat up. She grabbed a old backpack, emptied it and took some clothes that she almost never wore from her dresser, placing them neatly inside of her bag to save space. She changes into a (slightly) oversized white, long sleeve shirt and a pair of bleached skinny jeans, pulling a grey shirt with a faded band symbol that she never remembered she owned or even existed over the long sleeved to loose the "last seen in" clothes that she threw to the side. She slightly zips the backpack, creeping down the hallway toward the bathroom. She places the backpack on the bathroom floor and looks in the mirror. She gets the scissors from the medicine cabinet and takes a shaking breath, as she closes the cabinet and take a long look in the mirror. Know that this'll be the last time that she'll have long hair in a long time. She winces as she cuts off her ponytail and throws it away. She cut her hair short hairstyle it turns out okay but the bangs that are the only actual thing that looks good. She places the scissors on the counter and cleans up all of the hair that'd been cut off while throwing it into the garbage. She brushes her hair, pulling the hair out of the brush, throwing it away as well and shoving the brush into her backpack and makes her way to her room, grabbing some money and a professionally made fake ID then scurries her way down the stairs and into the kitchen, grabbing a few unopened boxes of snacks and two bottles of water shoving the bottles of water in to the side holders and the snacks into her bag. She peaks into the garage to see if Rick is still awake. He's not awake but he's in his chair, holding his portal gun. She sneaks her way into the room and slips the gun out of his hand with ease. She steps away from him, hitting random buttons on the gun and pulls the trigger causing a portal to appear and Rick to wake up.

"What the f-" Rick jerks awake as Summer throws the portal gun down. Crushing it, causing it to be completely useless and runs for the portal but Rick grabs her by her ankle. She struggles as he tries to pin her down but she kicks him in the face and dives into the portal.  
"DAMMIT." Rick yells, causing everybody within the house hold to wake up and run down stairs to the garage.


	2. Chapter 2

When Summer arrived from the portal, it caused her to land face first on concrete, leaving pretty ugly cuts and light skid marks all over her face, but they're nothing too deep or life-threatening. It even broke her nose. She got up holding her forehead, a little dizzy and trying not to cry from the pain she gripped her nose and pulls straight down from the bridge, putting back in place. She was not risking going to the hospital for breaking her nose. She wipes some of the blood off her face with her sleeves, she sits on a near-by bench continuing to rub her face with her sleeves. After about two minutes, the blood has slacked up and she feels for her backpack. Nothing's there. She looks around and the bag had been thrown off of her about ten feet from where she landed. She ran over to grab it but the concrete done a number on it too. But nothing was busted or broken, she picked it up and began to search for something that could help her begin her journey on her own.

 

Back at the Smith household, Rick is holding his head, trying to pick up the pieces of what's left of his portal gun while the others make their way into the garage.  
“What happened?” Jerry spouted as soon as he came in the room.  
“Are you okay, dad?” Beth spoke as she pushed her husband out of the way to get to her dad. Morty had followed behind the two and runs into the garage.  
“The-The portal gun!” Morty stares in disbelief as Rick stands up placing the pieces of the portal gun on the table, as much of it as he can. Jerry looks around, frightened.  
“Where's Summer?!”  
“She fu-UU-ucking destroyed my portal gun, k-ICC-ked me in the face, and left through a portal to who knows where.” Rick holds his head wincing, while Beth rubbed his back.  
“Do-Do we set up Amber Alert or something?!?!” Jerry began to panic.  
“No, dumbass it's not-not like she's just “ran away” like and other teenager. She somewhere else on whatever coordinate she put in. Dipshit.” Rick spoke in a serious tone.  
“Can you do something about-”  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP JERRY.” As Rick sits down in his chair, he searches through the drawers. Finding the blue prints to the gun and placing them on the table.  
“Beth, Jerry go ba-AA-ack to bed. Morty, hand me a screw driver.”

 

Summer now pacing her way through the streets, being glad that where ever she's at. There's oxygen. A cool breeze blew past her face as she looked around at the buildings. They're only written in some obscure alien language and she looks around and sees a person -or at least something that looks like a person- talking to someone else. So she walks up to the.... thing.. and ask if it knew any English. But it replied in some alien language that sounded some-what similar to how she read the signs and gave her a offended looking face. _'I have no idea what you just said, but I REALLY don't think I wanna know.'_

“Oh, Okay. Alright.” She steps back,“I'll just go...” She slightly grins, and turns around. Running the opposite direction. She past a bookstore but a saw a sign that caught her eye. She stepped back and read the sign. Below the unknown language read in her fluent language _We sell translation books!_ A spark of hope began to light inside of her as she stepped in the store with a bell ring as she opened the door. She looks around the store as she walks toward the counter.  
“Can I help you?” A lavender toned shorter woman with possibly dyed blonde hair. Stood behind the counter. Summer is probably the happiest person on the planet just from happy from just hearing somebody speaking English.

“Um... I need to buy a translation book from English to...” She pauses,”I don't actually know what language is spoken on this planet.”  
“It's Toralcoairenge, a very complex language, and one of the hardest to learn, compared to many others you'd probably hear around your area.” The woman said as she looked for a translation book of Summer's preference,“That is if you're from E-AR-th of course.”  
“Heh, yeah...” She said while looking around the store, “Wait... Hardest?!” Summer said in a confused tone as the woman placed the book on the counter and slid it over to Summer for her to look at. Summer places her bag down and reads the cover _Learning the Toralcoairenge Language for English Speaking Foreigners._

_'Well I won't be a Foreigner for long but at least I can get something.'_ Summer thought as she skimmed through the book after the woman rung up the price and pulled the roll of money from her bag.  
“That'll be 237 Schmeckles.” The woman said and looked at Summer. Summer being the  _Noob_ to anything alien.

“Um.. What is that in _North American_ Earth Dollars?” Summer says and the woman pulls out what _looks_ a calculator, converting the price.  
“...That'll be 237,00-” Summer stops her mid-sentence.

“You know what, just hold on to the book for a few weeks.” Summer's hint of hope dies right when the woman just says the beginning of the price,“I'll get a job near-by to make some” she clears her throat,“...Schmeckles.” The woman nods at her placing the book in the far back and Summer stands for a moment, putting the money from the backpack in her pocket. Slings the bag over her shoulder. Leaving the store, she heads out for a job were she can freely speak English or _at least_ have some sort translater.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, I wanted to take a moment to apologize for taking so long.

"I'm sorry." - _endless_

Welp, there's your apology. Read on.

* * *

 

About a week and a half had passed and Summer had gotten a job at a local gas station stocking shelves. At least she didn't have to talk to anybody.... _Right?_ To be honest she isn't even sure how she'd gotten it. She didn't live anywhere in the dimension at the time. _'Maybe they're just desperate?'_ She thought as she felt somebody plop on her back and she falls face first onto the floor.

“Hi!” A tall, teal skinned girl with all shades of pink of what some would call hair on this planet or _dimension_ , spoke.  
“What the fuck Aileen? I'm busy.” She pushes the woman off of her and gets up, brushing the mess of hair out of her face with her hands.  
“I just wanted to say hello.” She said as her faced seemed to take a form what _could_ be a frown.  
“By jumping on me? You know what, just get back to the front counter before somebody tries to vaporize this place.” Summer starts shoving her to the direction of the counter.

“Alright, Alright, I'm going.” Aileen makes her way back to the counter and plays with some kind of pen or something cheap at the front counter that a rare few get when leaving. Summer sighs as she collects all sorts of chips and snacks. She began restocking the shelves, quite a few customers had come and gone by the time she was done. She rubs her face, reflecting on her current life decisions and she couldn't help but to hold her head as she shuffled up to the front counter.  
“What's up?” Aileen spoke while munching on a bag of chips she took while Summer was restocking.  
“The ceiling.” Summer tried to joke, but failed miserably.  
“...I'm serious Summer.” Aileen said with a mouth full of chips.

“You don't seem that serious with a mouth packed full of what I think is chips.” Summer had a point as Aileen went silent and continued to eat (a.k.a. Pack her mouth full of) her chips. Summer ran her hand through her hair and heard the bell ring as a man of tan skin and dark, matted hair with a slightly unshaven face had walked through the door with is hands stuffed in his pockets. Her eyes followed the movements of his slightly muscular body dressed in ripped jeans and a v-neck shirt with some sort of writing on it that was too far away to read. Her continued to follow him as he walked back into one of the isles causing him to disappear from her eyesight. She furrowed her eyebrows. She felt... odd. Like something connecting them. Something like a thread snapping as he got further away or at least went limp.

Aileen waved her hand in front of Summer's face,“Summer, You ok?”  
Summer was pulled from her thoughts,“What?”  
Aileen giggled,“Pretty boy catch your eye?”  
Her face turned pink as she hung her head,“I guess..”  
“You... guess?” Aileen questioned her. Summer felt the same feeling she'd felt earlier but it was stronger. She jerked her head up and there stood the man, trying to get Aileen's attention to check out. He had a case of... what she guessed was an alien version beer... and a money to pay for the gasoline.  
“Hey, You. Blue chick. I need to pay for this stuff or everything free today?” He spoke, and Aileen snarled. As she began ringing up the total for everything. Summer was really trying to figure out _what_ it was that gave her this feeling. It wasn't a type of love, but mere interest.  
“What?” He looked at her. Summer didn't know she was staring and became slightly embarrassed.  
“I'm sorry, I was just thinking about things.” Summer said and he knew damn well that she was lying but dusted it off, paid for his stuff and left. But as he left her curiosity of the young man grew a bit as he got farther away. Aileen was getting some-what annoyed by the way Summer was acting and was becoming worried.  
“Hey Summer,” Aileen said in a playful tone, breaking Summer's concentration in the process,“You wanna go to a night club down the way tonight since we don't have work tomorrow?” Summer gave it a small thought.  
“Yeah, Sure. That'd be cool.” _'Maybe it'll ease my mind a bit.'_ Summer thought. _'...Hopefully.'_

 


End file.
